Chef
As the Chef it's your job to provide quality food for the crew and keep them fed. Note: Whilst the gibber accepts humans, serving them is frowned upon. Equipment The chef is outfitted with plenty of kitchen related utilities, and hardware. * A Dinnerware Vendor that dispenses trays, plates, cups, and knives. * Privacy shutters, for privacy or other things. * Eggs, Meat, Flour, Sugar, Soy Milk, and Milk. * 1 Cow, Chicken and Pig. * Rolling Pin and Knife. * An apron and Chef's Hat. * 2 Meat Spikes * A Gibber. * A Bottle of Universal Enzyme. * A Deep Fryer. * A Candy Maker. * An Oven. * A Grill. * A Food Cart. * A CondiMaster. * 2 Microwaves. * A Smart Fridge. * A Blender/Juicer. * A Food Processor. Cooking and You Experimentation in the kitchen is unfortunately not rewarded when cooking, any deviations from a recipe will end up with a burned mess that is mildly toxic. If the microwave gets dirty, you'll need to find some space cleaner to clean it. If a microwave is broken, you'll need a wrench and a screwdriver to repair it. The processor and the blender are much more forgiving and will never break. The Food Processor will only take a small list of things that it recognizes, and the All-In-One Grinder will juice or grind anything you put into it so long as you use the correct setting. You also have a CondiMaster to separate and identify anything you produce with your blender. Extra Universal Enzyme can be ordered from food crates available at Cargo. You can cut various dishes with the Kitchen Knife, such as Cheese Wheels and Pizzas. Main Article: Guide to Food and Drinks. Hydroponics Botanists can grow a variety of crops and are important for providing many of the ingredients you will need to cook, harvest plants are generally placed in the Smart Fridge. Most plants can be used as either as ingredients in recipes or processed into a variety of sauces. It's always a good idea to work closely with the Botanist and let them know what plants you need. Animals Monkeys, Wolpin, Farwa and other simple mobs can be harvested for meat by placing them on the meat hooks in the freezer. To do so, simply grab the mob with aggressive intent, and click on the meat hook. Extra cows can be ordered from the Quartermaster and can be either butchered or used in the gibber. They can also be milked with a bucket but require feeding in order to do so. Chickens will also produce eggs when fed, which if left alone for long enough will hatch into new chickens. To feed an animal, simply click on them with wheat in your active hand. Blending/Grinding Most foods contain a basic element known Nutriment. Nutriment is what nourishes you and heals your injuries when you eat. Though food might not heal you as quickly as the doctor can - or from the more exotic dangers of the station - it can often take care of minor injuries. Blending and grinding is an important part of your work, and is vital for the kitchen to function throughout the duration of the shift. Some foods may also contain plant-matter or protein, which work similarly to nutriment but can't be used as a replacement in recipes. Frying Practically any food can be placed into the fryer and deep fried, even some things that aren't regularly edible can be made edible by putting them into the deep fryer. Deep Frying provides a mild bonus to the nutriment provided by foods, but can cause crew members to put on weight. Traitoring As a traitor Chef you have many opportunities available to you that a regular crew member does not. You can take syringes full of nasty chemicals and inject them into food items in order to poison people. If you have a compatriot in Hydroponics, they can grow poisonous shrooms which you can then refine with the Blender and ChemMaster. Your knife and rolling pin are also potentially useful tools in a pinch, the rolling pin causes partial blindness, and the knife has better damage than most items available to regular crew members. You can also stuff bodies into the gibber in order to dispose of any evidence. Category: Jobs